The Prom King
by writeandwriteandwriteandprint
Summary: All Sansa Stark wants is to be Joffery's prom queen. Robb wants to prove himself to Jeyne Westerling. Daenerys wants to transfer, and Jon Snow wants to find himself. When you play the Game of Thrones, you win, or you get suspended.
1. A brand new term

_**Sansa Stark PoV**_

The day dawned bright on the first day of school at Westeros Academy. Sansa Stark was up early, in her best blue top, which showed off her cleavage. her hair artfully loose down her back, and her light makeup was, well, on point. She grinned at herself in the mirror, and walked downstairs, humming a little tune. She looked great, she felt great, and Joffery Baretheon was _definitely _going to ask her out if she looked like this for the rest of the year. As she walked downstairs however, she bumped into her little sister Arya, who was not up to her standard. Her long hair was in a plain _ponytail _held up by an elastic band? Her jeans were baggy, and nothing like faux-designer pair Sansa had on, her jumper was _super _old, and her trainers were mud splattered. She gasped, "Arya, what are you wearing?"

Arya glared at her, "It's comfortable,"  
>"But Arya," She whined, "You'll ruin my social status!"<p>

"What social status?" she smirked, and carried on sprinting up the stairs.

_I may as well give up right now, _Sansa thought darkly, her bubble of happiness totally popped, _Joffery will never like me with that thing for a sister. _She continued her way down the stairs, and finally flopped down at the breakfast bar.

"What's wrong?" her Dad, Ned Stark, looked at her gravely over his coffee, and she sighed,

"It's Arya," She whined, "She looks so..."  
>"She can dress how she wishes Sansa," Catelyn Stark approached the table, with a huge pile of pancakes, "And though it is a different style to yours..."<p>

Sansa blushed and took a pancake, before smothering it in lemon, just as her brothers ran into the room. She said brothers, but it was actually Robb, her half-brother Jon, from Neds previous marriage, and Robbs best friend Theon who ran in. Robb grabbed a stack of pancakes and started eating them furiously, talking to Theon with his mouth full the whole time.

"That's disgusting!" Sansa complained, only to have Arya run in and flick a piece of honeyed toast at her. "Arya!" She wailed, and Theon and Robb laughed loudly. Tears pricked in her eyes, and she gazed down mournfully at her ruined shirt. "I have to get changed now," she sulked, and left the room with her most angry walk possible. As soon as she was out the room she pulled her Raven from her pocket, and sent her best friend Jeyne a text.

_**Emergency fashion help needed! x**_

Jeyne texted back quickly,

_**Blue top we bought a SeamStresses x**_

Sansa flopped down on her bed, _**Ruined by sister, come quick x**_

Five minutes later Jeyne was in the room, and had picked out a nice, but not as pretty, red top, which was perfectly acceptable but...

"It's not my colour," Sansa sighed, as Jeyne adjusted her makeup.

"Red is Joffery's favourite colour though," She grinned impishly, and Sansa swung around.

"Who said anything about Joffery?" She demanded, but Jeyne just winked.

"You're _perfect _for each other, I mean, he's gorgeous and you're on the top 100."  
>"Really?" She asked, her eyes wide, "Who said? Who knows?" She glanced at herself in the mirror. She <em>was <em>prettier than Jeyne, but then again Jeyne was quite plain. Jeyne didn't have time to answer though as then Robb was yelling that the bus was leaving soon, as the girls giggled their way down the stairs to Winterfell bus stop.

As soon as they got off the bus, Sansa noticed Joffery Baretheon. His blue eyes were bored, but his eyebrow lifted when he saw her. His lips were slightly pouted, just how she liked them, and his _beautiful _blonde hair was swept out of his face in a Justin Bieberesque style. _He's perfect,_she thought, blushing as he nodded at her. She imagined him sauntering over to her, and kissing her in front of everybody, asking her out, becoming Prom King and Queen together... She was snatched from her reverie by Jeyne punching her. It was Joffery! He was coming over! To her! She couldn't of been more thrilled. _Everythings going perfectly, _she thought, the disasters of the morning forgotten.

"Hey," Joffery nodded at her, and she giggled.

"Hey Joffery," She smiled, feeling faint.

"You look great today," He smiled in that perfect half pout way of his, and she again felt dizzy.

"So do you," She blushed, "Like always. I mean..."  
>Joffery swept a strand of hair out of her face and grinned, "Like to come and sit with my gang at lunch today, seeing as you look so..."<br>"Yes," She interupted, "I'd love you. Too I said. Too sit with you."  
>"It's a date," He grinned, and sauntered off, winking at her over his shoulder. Jeyne grabbed her arm and squealed, and Sansa felt giddy with happiness. It was all coming true! Just like she'd always hoped. Not even Robbs grumpy glare at Joffery's back could distract her now. She was going to be prom queen, she just knew it.<p> 


	2. The start of something

_**Daenery's PoV**_

Daenerys gazed at herself in the mirror, her breathing tremulous and far too raggedy. She supposed she looked nice. Her foster father Illario had picked out the dress especially for her, but she felt that it was far too low cut for her taste, and clung to closely to her hips. Her blonde hair hung down loosely, but it all felt _wrong _somehow. She heard her brother enter the room from his heavy strides, and repressed a sigh as she turned to face him. The Targaryen children were very pretty, which matching ash blonde hair, violet eyes, and their skinny figure. However, Daenerys face was often prone to look misreable, a fact her brother hated.

"You look great Dany!" Visery's smiled, and Dany blushed, "How is Khal Drogo going to resist you?"

"Do I have to date him?" She asked quietly, "I don't want to be his prom queen."

Viserys pushed her arm roughly, "You have to be his prom queen, whether you like it or not. Our family were the rulers of prom for over fifty years, but the Robert stole our brothers votes, and expelled him! We have to go back, we can't let us be another part in the great history of prom!"  
>Daenerys sighed, "But Viserys it's only prom..."<p>

Viserys grabbed her hair, "It's _our_ prom. You are going to date Khal Drogo, and he is going to scare the principal into letting you transfer to Westeros High School, or you are going to regret..." He paused.

"Regret what?" She asked nervously.

"Everything!" He hissed, and grew in confidence, "You will regret everything. And I will ground you until college!" He stormed downstairs, leaving Dany alone in the room.

Illario gave them a lift to school today, and as she left the car he winked at her. She shuddered. Everybody was so _creepy_ nowadays, including her big brother. He pulled her by the arm through Pentos high school, dodging the crowds, until the finally reached the bike sheds, where she saw Khal Drogo, topless apart from a leather jacket, wearing ripped jeans, and his hair in a long ponytail. He was very handsome,s he noticed, but he seemed to be purposely ignoring her. Finally, he walked lazily over, and grinned at her.

"You're pretty," He said.

"So are you," She said shyly, and as everybody laughed she felt Viserys pinch her.

"Pretty is for girls," He said, his mouth twitching his laughter.

"Your hair is for girls," She replied, liking how he looked at her eyes and not her breasts.

He raised an eyebrow, "I'll cut my hair when I loose a fight. I've never lost a fight," He expected her to be impressed, and she was, but she wanted to be something more than just another slutty sixteen year old.

"What have you been fighting?" She asked, "Cats?"

Drogo grinned, "Not cats I can assure you."  
>"Of course not," She replied, "Cats are far too vicious."<p>

They laughed, even Viserys choking out a fake one, and Drogo touched her hair, "I should call you Cat, as you have sharp claws,"  
>"I'd rather be called your prom queen," She caught her breath as soon as she had said it, unsure about where this confidence had come from, and sure he would dismiss her. Instead he grinned.<p>

"Ever ridden a motorcycle?" He asked.


	3. A Snow

_**Jon PoV**_

Jon walked off the bus with his earphones in, and his hood up, as usual. He saw Sansa giggle as Joffery greeted her off the bus, and he saw Robb and Theon oggling at the Westerling girl, as she walked with her friends. They were a close family, but not close enough for him. He was an outsider, treated respectfully, but not nicely. He gazed at the ground at he walked, and accidently walked into Melisandre, who gazed at him cooly.

"Watch where you're walking Snow." She said, her dyed red hair longer than her skirt.

"Put your clothes in the wrong wash?" He asked, gesturing to her enitrely red outfit. She tossed back her long hair, and pursed her, you guessed it, red lips. Her outfit was far too short, with a figure hugging red tube skirt, a low cut pencil top, and high heels and long socks.

"I can wear what I wish," She replied haughtily.

"You're going to get dress coded,"

She laughed, "Dress codes hold no terror for me, for it is the night we should fear. The night is dark and full of terrors, Jon Snow." She walked off towards her boyfriend, I mean, best friend Stannis, and Jon turned to see his friend Sam approaching.

"She's crazy that one." Sam sighed, "Absolutely barmy."

"Hey Jon," Ros winked at him, her clothing just within the dress code.

"I think you should at least talk to her," Sam said, puffing slightly.

"I think she's a whore." Ros and all her friends were the sluttiest girls in the school.

"JON SNOOOOW," Jon was immediately approached by his only other two friends, Grenn and Pip, one, huge and hulking, the other one accompanied with the scrawniness that always results in saying fight me far too often for his own good. Today, Pip had a large bruise on his cheek.

"What happened with that?" Jon asked, and Grenn rolled his eyes.

"Dude pushed in front of him in the queue, Pip thinks he can take him."  
>"He couldn't?"<br>"I could," Pip protested, "I definitely..."  
>"HEADS!" A loud voice yelled, and Pip turned to be smacked in the face by a basket ball. A loud roar of laughter went up from the passing group of teenagers, and Grenn lobbed it back at them.<p>

"Piss off!" He yelled, and they put up their middle fingers. The girl who caught the ball winked at Jon, her red hair spilling out from her jacket.

"Do they go to this school?," Sam asked, as they walked away, "I'm sure there is something in the rules about cutting through private property I'm sure. "  
>"They go here," Jon said, "When they can be bothered to show up that is." He was thinking of the girl, with red hair and a dirty jacket.<p>

"Or when they are not in detention." Pip rubbed his face, where the ball had left an angry red mark. "I hate balls. Unlike Renly,"  
>They snorted, and turned to see Renly Baretheon approaching them, with his pretty girlfriend on one arm, and her brother walking on the other side of him.<br>"Whattup dudes?" He asked, "Nice bruise Pip, got beaten up by a girl,"  
>Margaery and Loras laughed, and Margarey kissed him on the cheek. Renly ignored it, Jon noticed, something he would never do if a pretty girl like Margaery kissed him. Maybe the rumours about Loras and Renly were true, they were always hanging out together. Or maybe he was just a protective brother? Would he want to protect Sansa from Joffery? Obiviously. Would she let him? Definitely not. Sansa didn't hate Jon, but she was aware by now that he was not a member of their family. He didn't even know what his Mothers name was, but she was obviously not important. Even Theon was more accepted in his family, and he was only staying there until he, '<em>sorted things out with his Dad'. <em>

"Having fun at the gay bar at the weekend Renly?" Pip asked, and Grenn nodded his agreement.

"Wasn't allowed in," Jon joined in, "Used up his loyalty card,"  
>Margaery mouth was open in a slight smile of amusement, but Renly was furious.<p>

"You're going to get expelled someday you bastard," He spluttered, "You are going to die,"


End file.
